Employee Lounge
by Yes Exactly my brand of heroin
Summary: 20 year old virgin Bella goes to a bar, trying to find a man. What happens when she sees the most beautiful green eyed bartender in the world? And what happens when that bartender wants her? One Shot. Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest. RATED M. BE WARNED


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Title:** **Employee Lounge**

**Username: Yes Exactly my brand of Heroin.**

**Type of Edward: Bartender Edward.**

**Character type: OCC.**

**Story type: All human.**

**POV: Bella.**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

* * *

**Employee Lounge**

I walked into the bar and sighed, _I can't_ believe Alice made me do this.

"_Bella, you're 20 years old and you haven't gotten any yet, what the hell are you waiting for?!"_

"_Alice, you know I hate these conversations."_

"_Bella, we are dressing you up, and we are taking you to a bar, and you are getting a man."_

3 hours and about 5 dresses later, I Bella Swan, the most virginest virgin in existence (At least that's what Alice referred to me as) was at the bar, sitting on a stool, very confused. I looked around to see if I can find my 'one night stand man' (Yet another one of Alice's nicknames) I looked around, and noticed a middle aged man staring at me like a piece of meat….next!

I spotted another person; he looked more like a kid to me staring at me also. His copper skin and long hair made him different from the others. He gave me a smile, and I gave him a small smile back. After looking at each other for a while, I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around to find the most beautiful man in existence. His medium copper hair was flowing straight to his bright green eyes. I stared at him for a moment. This. Was. Him. He gave me a half smile before speaking. "Can I get you anything?" He said. I could tell right away he was flirting.

"Erm…what do you recommend?" I asked, leaning on the counter closer to him.

"My personal favorite is 'Sex on the Beach'" He said, his voice dripping with lust.

"Hm, I think I'll take one of those." I said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He grinned at me and walked to make my drink. He came back a few moments later, my drink in his hand.

"It's on the house beautiful." He said, his eyes practically smoldering. I smiled at him and gave him a quick 'thanks' before taking a sip.

"So…sex on the beach is your favorite? Can I ask why?"

"Well….the on the beach part isn't important. I also prefer 'sex in the employees lounge.'

"Oh, really? I've never tried one of those before." I said, smirking up with him.

"Hm, it's really good, maybe you like to go get some with me?" He asked.

"That would be nice…who knows….it could be one of my favorites." I said. He hopped over the bar counter and lifted me into his arms, I squealed as he ran over to the 'employee lounge' it was rather small, and had a single bed. Figures. He laid me down and started kissing me.

If kisses were sex I swear this man could give it. His mouth was attacking mine, moving in synch. His tongue racked over mine, practically begging for entrance. I opened up and gave him permission. His tongue danced with mine, exploring my whole mouth. I released him to breath, but he didn't stop. His lips moved to my neck as I moaned. My hands went under his shirt, feeling any kind of him possible. I started at the top of his muscular chest, and roaming my hands to his abs. Once I let my hands roam to as much skin as possible, Edward was moaning.

"Name..." He panted, kissing my neck still. He released for a moment, only so I can lift his shirt up. He helped me pull it off quickly, and then started attacking my mouth again.

"Bella…yours?" I said, kissing him feverishly still. He released our kiss once again to pull my shirt off my body.

"Edward." He said kissing along my stomach, I groaned as his kissed came up until my bra. He licked the valley in between my breasts causing me to moan his name.

"Edward…"

"Bella…" He moaned back pressing his lips to mine. His hands found there way back to my bra clasp and un-hooked it immediately. As soon as it was off, he started caressing my mounds causing me to groan. My back involuntarily arched back, wanting more. Edward understood as he pressed his lips against my nipples, making them immediately hard.

"Edward, Oh God Edward." I moaned. He grunted as a response. He sucked, licked and nipped on me, while his hand was playing with my other breasts. He switched quickly, giving the first one as much attention as the second. After he was done, he rose back to kiss me. I accepted his kiss back for a while, but then decided it was my turn. I flipped us over (along with Edwards help, of course) and started to crawl down to his pants. I unbuttoned and un-zippered them, my fingers trailing along with me. He moaned loudly as I pulled down his pants, only leaving him in his boxers.

"Bella…." He moaned, I smiled and pulled his boxers off. After sliding them off, I noticed he was _huge. _I moaned at the sight of him, and kissed his tip quick, earning another moan from him. I slid back up, only to have Edward growl at me and flip us over. He crawled down to my pants too, sliding them down, to reveal my pink lace panties that Alice _insisted _I wore. "Bella, oh God Bella." He said, sliding my panties off. He rubbed my inner thigh causing me to open easily for him. I moaned as he grinned. He came back so he was even to me, my legs open in position. He kissed me quick before sliding into me.

I felt pain. A LOT. It was almost immeasurable. But, Edward was there. He kissed me over and over until the pain faded away. I bucked into him, signaling to him that I was ready. He kissed me quick before entering inside me again.

Pure adrenaline and pleasure filled me up. I felt his every move, every time his hand moved to another part of my body I felt it. I heard every syllable every time he said my name. I felt every caress, every thrust, and every movement.

The pleasure began to become unbearable. "Edward…." I moaned, he looked at me and recognition came to his face. He started thrusting harder into me as I moaned louder. "Edward, Oh God Edward." I moaned again. "Edward, Edward, Edward!" I kept repeating his name over and over, until I felt myself climax. I laid still for a moment, shaking heavily, Edward thrusted into me a couple of more times, until he climaxed as well. His body collapsed on to mine. We laid next to each other for a while, both panting for air. When we finally caught our breaths, we got dressed silently. I knew Alice told me only to go here to have some fun, and I did. Now my job was complete. _I better get some proof though_. I thought to myself.

"Hey Edward." I said. "Want to come over my apartment, my friends there too…maybe we can all hang out and eat…" I trailed off, not knowing if he just wanted sex or not.

"Sounds good to me." He said, smiling at me. "Let me just get my stuff." He led me out of the 'employee lounge' and told me he would be right back. I was waiting for him on the stool when I felt someone tap me; I turned around only to find the boy I was staring at before smiling at me.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. Sure, if he asked me fifteen minutes ago….but now I had Edward.

"Erm…I…Um- I'm not sure."

"Come on...it'll be fun. We can do _whatever_ you want afterwards." He said, his eyebrows raised up. I scowled at him. He's not even good at attempting to pick me up. If Edward didn't clear his throat to get my attention before...well, its a good thing he did. "Lets dance." He said pulling me up once again. I struggled against his arm as he tried to yank me out of my seat. I saw a hand grab on to his arm and yank him away. I sighed in relief. Then, I saw Edward take the boy and punch him. Hard.

"I think she's busy tonight." He said, looking down at the boy. Edward smiled at me and draped his arm around my shoulder. He walked me out of the bar, leaving the half unconscious boy behind us. Edward smirked. He led me to his car and turned his smirk into a pleasant smile. "That was Jacob. He's about 18 years old, makes fake ID's to get in. Basically he gets drunk and tries to pick up as many girls as he can." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Edward, you do the same thing." I said, half smirking, half serious.

"Bella...I've never done that in my life…I've never even slept with a girl before…I know it was strange just doing that, but I was wondering maybe we could just have a regular relationship…."

"Edward…I would love that." I said, kissing him lovingly. "Oh, but Edward, before we go to slow relationship. Can I just tell you something?"

"Mhm."

"'Employee lounge.' Is definitely my new favorite drink."

* * *

**First Lemon Ever...thoughts? Once again for the 'Sexy Edward contest'**

* * *


End file.
